wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon: The Dance Crew: Wake Up, Dorothy!
This is the fourth video from The Dance Crew, based off The Wiggles original video of Wake Up Jeff! Song List Note: Any Evolved songs will have a link in part of the title to the real one. #We Like to Say Hello #Baby Beluga #Having Fun at the Beach #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) #Guess What? #Wake Up Dorothy! #Bucket of Dew #Take A Trip Out On The Sea #I Can Do So Many Things #Teddy Bear Lullaby #The Dancingtown Dancing Police Force #Walking On The Moon #Dorothy's Dream #Piper's Waltz Plot The same plot as the original video, but with some newer songs, and Dorothy takes over Jeff's sleepy role. Full Summery (The video begins with an alarm clock going off, and dragging itself across the table. Then, which it reveals the title. Then, it fades to the Dance Crew waving hello.) Dance Crew: Hi, we're the Dance Crew! Dorothy: I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. Shirley Shawn: I'm Shirley Shawn the Unicorn. Wags: I'm Wags the Dog Henry: I'm Henry the Octopus. Shirley Shawn: And when we're driving in the Big Red Car, we like to say... Dance Crew: Hello! (Then, it fades to the Crew in their Big Red Car when the song begins.) Shirley Shawn: (singing) The Big Red Car rolls along the street And to all the people that we meet We like to say hello (say hello) To the people that we meet Waving back is Officer Beaples Captain Feathersword and The Fairies They like to say hello (say hello) To the people that they meet We beep the horn on the Big Red Car We ride along and we travel far Cos there's lots of people we can meet In our Big Red Car The road we travel is a bumpy ride You know there's not a lot of room inside As we sing our song (Sing our song) As we ride along (A rooster transition takes us to Henry with his acoustic guitar, playing a tune when he looks at the viewers.) Henry: You know, as an octopus, I have many friends under the sea. But I know a very young and energetic lad who lives near me. His name is Baby Baluga, and I've written a song about him. Let's all sing it together. (Then, the rest of the crew arrives, and the song begins.) Shirley Shawn: (singing) Baby Baluga in the deep blue sea Swims so wild and you swim so free Heaven above and sea below You're just a little white whale on the go Baby Baluga, Baby Baluga Is the water warm, is your mother home with you so happy Way down yonder where the dolphins play Where you dive and splash all day Waves roll in and the wave roll out See the water squirting out of your spout Baby Baluga, Baby Baluga Sing your little song, sing for all your friends we'd like to hear you When it's dark and you're home and fed Curled out snug in your water bed Moon is shining and the stars are out Good night, little whale, good night Baby Baluga, Baby Baluga With tomorrow's sun, another day's begun, you'll soon be waking Repeat Verse 1 (A moon transition takes us to the Wags and Shirley Shawn with a lifeguard.) Wags: (He barks.) We're here with our friend Greg the lifeguard. Let's all say hi to Greg. Wags and Shirley Shawn: Hi, Greg! Greg the Lifeguard: Hi, everyone! Shirley Shawn: Greg, do you know how to be safe while swimming at the beach? Greg the Lifeguard: Well, Shirley Shawn, when swimming at the beach, or at the pool, you should always remember to wear your swimmers, goggles, and water wings when in the water. And you should always have a grown up around. Wags: Good to know, Greg. Now, let's all go to the beach! (Then, it fades to the crew on a surfboard when the song begins.) Shirley Shawn: ''(Singing) Having fun at the beach Having fun at the beach Having fun at the beach Having fun at the beach Well, you put the sunscreen on your skin, (Sunscreen on your skin) And you wear your hat with a white brim, (Hat, hat with a white brim) Then you play and you swim in the waves Chorus Well, you fill your bucket up with sand, (Fill, fill up with sand) Then you build your castle up with your hands, (Build, build with your hands) Then the waves wash your sandcastle away Chorus ''(A Z transition takes us to the crew and Captain Feathersword) Shirley Shawn: 'Hey everybody look who it is, it's Captain Feathersword the friendly pirate. Let's all say "Ahoy there Captain Feathersword!" '''Dance Crew: '''Ahoy there Captain Feathersword! '''Captain Feathersword: '''Ahoy there me hearties! A Bing Bang Bong! '''Dance Crew: '''A Bing Bang Bong? '''Captain Feathersword: '''A Ring Rang Rong! '''Dance Crew: '''A Ring Rang Rong? '''Henry: '''Captain, what's that? '''Captain Feathersword: '''A Bing Bang Bong, A Ring Rang Rong, that's a pirate song! '''Dance Crew: '''A Pirate song! ''(The music begins) '''Captan Feathersword: ''(Singing) Bing Bang Bong, a Ring Rang Rong That's a pirate song I love to sing (He loves to sing) I'll sing anything (He'll sing anything) Captain Feathersword sings Oh I love to eat (He loves to eat) I'll eat anything (He'll eat anything) Captain Feathersword eats ...oooh on the sea or on the land, he dances all day long A Bing Bang Bong, A Ring Rang Rong That's a pirate song Oh I love to tickle (He loves to tickle) I'll tickle everyone... oooh watch out! Captain Feathersword tickles Chorus I love to dance (He loves to dance) In my pirate pants (In his pirate pants) The Feathersword dance Ahoy there, me hearties! ''(A dream bubble transition takes us to the crew standing side by side when the song begins) Shirley Shawn: 'I've got some questions for everybody. See if you can guess what these things are.'' What's really cool and keeps things very cold? It's white and its way your food can live When you open up the door, the light always comes on It's in the kitchen, yep, it's a fridge '''Wags: '''Oh a fridge! Well what's next Shirley? '''Shirley Shawn: '''Here comes one for you What has four legs and a very flat top? It's in your house and it's really stable (stable) It may be made of wood, you can have your dinner there It's very useful, it's a table '''Wags: Oh, a table! Shirley Shawn: '''Yeah, see if you can guess this next one. '''Wags: '''What's next Shirley? '''Shirley Shawn: '''What's really soft and very warm too? It's a place for you to lay your head It's got blankets and sheets, it's where﻿ you go to sleep I think you've guessed it - yep it's a bed! '''Wags: '''A bed! '''Shirley Shawn: '''Yeah, it's very cozy. '''Wags: '''Oh no Shirley. '''Shirley Shawn: '''What? '''Wags: '''Have a listen. '''Dorothy: ''(She Snores and Whistles)'' Wags: Dorothy's falling asleep. Shirley Shawn: '''Dorothy's always falling asleep. Oh dear! '''Wags: '''Can you hear that snoring? '''Shirley Shawn: '''I sure can! '''Wags: '''Oh no! '''Shirley Shawn: She's funny that Dorothy, always falling asleep. (Dorothy continues snoring as the song fades, then, the crew runs over to her bed.) Wags: Oh dear, Dorothy's always falling asleep. We need her to sing and dance with us today, so we're gonna have to wake her up. Henry: When I count to 3, Let's all say "Wake Up, Dorothy!" Ready? 1, 2, 3. (with Shirley Shawn & Wags) Wake Up, Dorothy! Dorothy: (She continues snoring.) Shirley Shawn: It didn't work! But that always works, Dorothy's still asleep! Henry: You're right, we might have to think of something different way to wake her up. Do you have any ideas? Wags: (He barks) Great idea everyone, it might just work. Let's sing a song called "Wake Up, Dorothy!" (An alarm clock transition takes us to The Crew and their freinds surrounding Dorothy's bed, when the song begins). Awake Characters: '''Wake Up, Dorothy, everybody's dancing Wake Up, Dorothy, we really need you Wake Up, Dorothy, you're missing all the fun now Wake Up, Dorothy, before the day's through What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring What's that sound?, it's not Henry or Wags Shirley Shawn's awake, so let's have another guess now Oh my goodness, it must be Dorothy! Wake Up, Dorothy, everybody’s dancing Wake Up, Dorothy, we really need you Wake Up, Dorothy, you’re missing all the fun now Wake Up, Dorothy, before the day's through '''Dorothy: ''(She Snores)'' Officer Beaples is blowing on her whistle Captain Feathersword is tickleing his nose The Fairies are flying so very very high Wake Up, Dorothy, we need you for the show! Wake Up, Dorothy, everybody’s dancing Wake Up, Dorothy, we really need you Wake Up, Dorothy, you’re missing all the fun now Wake Up, Dorothy, before the day's through Dorothy: ''(She Yawns) Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep! ''(A sheep counting transition takes us to Henry and Wags standing at a microphone with irish dancers next to them). Henry and Wags: ''(Singing) Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day ''(Instrumental Break) Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day Hi diddly didle dum, diddly doodle didle dum Diddly doo ri diddly i day (A sun transition takes us to the crew and some kids sitting and singing the song as it begins). Shirley Shawn: ''(Singing) The weathers great, let's go for a ride in a boat. Won't you come along with me We'll take a trip out on the sea Put on our safety vests and then Wave to all our boating friends Row the boat out with your oar See the seagulls how they soar This is such a lovely day For floating on the ocean waves Oh, the sea's getting rough I think we might have had enough Row the boat back to the shore Tomorrow, we will row once more ''(A bedtime story transition takes us to Shirley Shawn and Dorothy). Shirley Shawn: '''Dorothy, I've got some challenges for you. '''Dorothy: '''OK. '''Shirley Shawn: '''Dorothy, can you run? '''Dorothy: '''I can do that. '''Shirley Shawn: '''Dorothy, can you hop? '''Dorothy: '''I can do that! '''Shirley Shawn: '''Dorothy, can you sing? '''Dorothy: ''(Singing) I can do that! '''Shirley Shawn: '''Dorothy, can you fall asleep? '''Dorothy: '''I can do that. ''(She Snores and Whistles) Shirley Shawn: '''She can do that very well, let's wake her up, are you ready? 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Dorothy! '''Dorothy: (She Blubbers) See? I can do so many things! (She Giggles) (It then fades to the crew and the kids at their instruments when the song begins). Henry: '''Hey Shirley Shawn, tell us what you can do. '''Shirley Shawn: ''(Singing) I can do so many things, watch me turn around and clap my hands Watch me turn around, watch me turn around and clap my hands I can reach my hands up to the sky and then I slowly bring them down I can clap my hands and turn around, just watch me go I can do so many things, watch me jump on the spot and pat my head Watch me jump on the spot, watch me jump on the spot and pat my head I can touch my toes with my hands and then I stand on one leg I can jump on the spot and pat my head, just watch me go La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la ''(The song then fades, and a teddy bear transition takes us to the crew wearing night caps and gowns, holding teddy bears dressed like them, and the song begins). Shirley Shawn: ''(Singing) You're in my arms, my baby Safe and warm, my baby You're born asleep, my baby So close your eyes for me. You dream of the world. Sweet dreams, little girl. Of oceans and rainbows and flowers then. You sleep through the night. I'll still hold you tight. You're safe in my arms. Go to sleep. ''(Instrumental break) You dream of the world. Sweet dreams, little girl. Of oceans and rainbows and flowers then. You sleep through the night. I'll still hold you tight. You're safe in my arms. Go to sleep. (A morning bell transition takes us to Wags and Officer Beaples). Wags: '''Everyone, I'm here with our good friend, Officer beaples. '''Officer Beaples: ''(She Waves hello)'' Wags: '''Now, Officer Beaples is a great police women here in Dancingtown. But, she doesn't work alone of course. She has here own crew of little deputies. Shall we introduce everyone to them Officer Beaples? '''Officer Beaples: ''(She Nods and gives thumbs up)'' Wags: ''(He Barks) Beauty mate! Let's go and meet the Dancingtown dancing police force! ''(It then fades to the Dancingtown police station when the song begins). Officer Beaples: '''Hi, Officer Beeples here, let me present the Wiggle Town Dancing Police '''Police force: (Singing) We're the Wiggletown Dancing Police With a smile, we are here to please Officer Beeples sets us on the right path With a plie or a jolly good laugh Ha, ha, ha, dance! Now dance! Dance! Now dance! Formed in 1871 We just dance and have lots of fun Drinking tea, I say, I say 'Come on chaps, how about some jolly ballet?' Dance! Now dance! Dance! Now dance! We're the Wiggle Town Dancing Police With a smile, we are here to please Ohhh (A bed transition takes us to the crew in astronaut suits when the song begins). Henry: '''Come on everyone, let's go walking on the moon. '''Shirley Shawn: ''(Singing) Walking on the moon (Walking on the moon) Bouncing oh so high (Walking on the moon) Floating for so long (Floating for so long) Leaping steps so wide (Leaping) Jumping in the air (Walking on the moon) Won't come down till noon Because we're walking (Walking, walking) Walking on the moon (We love walking on the moon (Wow, the Earth looks blue from here) Bouncing here and there (Doo-bee doo-wup-doo) Push up from the ground (Doo-bee doo-wup-doo) Stretch your legs so long (Stretch up your legs) Ten steps in one bound (In one bound) Big blue earth so far (Doo-bee doo-wup-doo) Like a blue balloon But now we're walking (Walking, walking) We're walking on the moon Yes, we love walking on the moon (Houston, we have no problems) (G'day Australia!) Walking on the moon (Walking on the moon) Bouncing oh so high (Walking on the moon) Floating for so long Leaping steps so wide Jumping in the air (Walking on the moon) Won't come down till noon Because we're walking (Walking, walking) Walking on the moon ''(A candle transition takes us to Dorothy sleeping when Wags arrives). Dorothy: (She Snores and Whistles) Wags: ''' ''(He Barks) ''Look, Dorothy's fallen asleep again! Hmm, I've got a question to ask Dorothy, so let's wake her up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Dorothy! '''Dorothy: ''(She Blubbers) What's the matter Wags? '''Wags: '''Well, nothing really Dorothy. I just have a question to ask you. '''Dorothy: '''Well, ask away then. '''Wags: '''Why do you like sleeping so much? '''Dorothy: '''Hmm, good question Wags, good question indeed. Well, I like to sleep normaly when I'm tired. But sometimes, I just love to have a dream. I love dreaming. You can do anything in your dreams. You can be a beautiful queen, or a handsom prince. You can fly, or you can be with your friends. '''Wags: '''Wow! That sounds like fun! Can we dream together Dorothy? '''Dorothy: '''Of course Wags! ''(They then both put their heads on each other's shoulders and fall asleep, then a sparkling transition takes us to Dorothy waking up in her bed and begins singing) Dorothy: ''(Singing) You had a dream, well I had one, too Mine was the best dream Because it was of you Come whisper to me Now is the time You tell me your dream And I'll tell you mine ''(Instrumental break) Chorus (It then twinkles back to Dorothy bed, where she smiles, sighs, and falls asleep again. Then a cloud transition takes us to Shirley Shawn and the fairies) Shirley Shawn: '''Hi everyone, here are our friends the fairies. Fairy Clare, and Fairy Larissa. Let's all say hi to the fairies. Hi fairies! '''Fairies: Hello Shirley Shawn, hello everyone. Shirley Shawn: 'Fairies, I was wondering. What dances do you love to do? '''Fairy Clare: '''Well Shirley, we love all types of dancing. But one of our favorite types of dancing, is the waltz. '''Fairy Larissa: '''And our favorite waltzing music, is called piper's waltz. '''Shirley Shawn: '''Well that sounds fun. Let's all dance to Piper's waltz everyone. ''(It then fades to the dance crew at their accoustic instruments for an instrumental song. Then, a music note transition takes us to The crew, and all their friends, where Dorothy's asleep again). '''Shirley Shawn: '''Oh no everyone, look at Dorothy. She's fallen asleep again! Will you help us wake her up one more time? 1, 2, 3. ''(With everyone) ''Wake Up Dorothy! '''Dorothy: ''(She Blubbers than giggles) Thanks for waking me up everyone. But it's time to wave goodbye. '''Everyone: '''Bye-bye! ''(The credits then role) Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade videos Category:Dance Crew videos Category:2022